Morning After
by inthedreamatorium
Summary: Casey finds out that Luke and Reid are having sex.


Title: Morning After

Summary: Casey finds out that Luke and Reid are having sex.

Rating: PG-13

Words: 970

* * *

Last night was by far the best night of Luke's life.

After waiting for months and dealing with what Reid referred to as, "docblocks," he and Reid finally made love. They weren't planning on that specific moment but they came back from a movie to an empty apartment and a note from Katie saying she unexpectedly decided to spend the night at Margo's.

It took Reid approximately 2 seconds to decide he wanted Luke to stay. It took Luke approximately 3 seconds. And it took approximately 5 seconds before both men were locked in an embrace.

It was the most intense, mind-blowing, erotic moment of Luke's young life. He woke up this morning wrapped in Reid's arms and he knew right then and there, that this was how he wanted to wake up every single morning for the rest of his life.

As Luke walked down the halls of the hospital, he felt different. He couldn't help but say hello to every person he walked by and didn't even mind he was about to enter a three hour long board meeting. Luke Snyder was literally, the happiest man in Oakdale.

Casey Hughes saw Luke from afar and instantly knew there was something… off about him. Luke stepped up to the desk and happily said a, "good morning! Isn't today a beautiful day?!" to his friend.

Casey wasn't fooled.

"You got laid!" he gasped.

"What? No I didn't!" Luke said, his mouth drooping open.

Casey clapped his hands excitedly and laughed. "Luke, you should look in the mirror. You have the face of a man who had a night of hot, sweaty, passionate sex! Don't lie to me!"

Luke couldn't help but blush profusely. "Okay okay I had sex last night! Can you please keep your voice down?!" he exclaimed, dragging Casey into an empty room. "I don't think the patients in the ICU heard you!"

Casey put his hands up in apology. "Sorry, man," although not sounding the least bit sorry. "Was it with, ya know, Dr. Neuro?"

Luke smiled and looked down. "Yeah, it was with Reid," he said shyly.

Casey started laughing gleefully. "Ha! I knew it! Alison totally owes me $20!" He moved a little closer to Luke, relishing how uncomfortable this was making his friend. "Without going into any details, how was it?"

Luke sighed, "Casey, I'm not one to kiss and tell, come on now."

"Seriously? Luke, don't be lame. I would tell you all about my hook-ups if you asked!"

"There's a reason why I never ask!"

Casey scoffed at him and playfully started hitting him in the chest. Luke, laughing, did his best to bat his hands away, but was failing horribly.

Once he successful scooted away from Casey, the laughter stopped but the two men kept smiling at each other. Luke suddenly realized just how much he missed hanging out with him. As if reading his mind, Casey stepped forward and put a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"In all seriousness Luke, I'm happy for you. I honestly don't get what you see in Dr. Brainy but he's obviously doing something right to put that grin on your face. I know the break-up with Noah was rough on you; I'm glad to see you so happy."

Luke smiled at his oldest friend. "Thanks Case, it means a lot to hear you say that. I know it must be weird for you seeing as how you're also friends with Noah."

Casey dropped his hand from Luke's shoulder and shook his head. "Nah man, it's okay. Shit happens, ya know? People break up, they move on. Believe it or not, Noah wants you to be happy."

Luke ran his hand through his hair, a trademark of his when he was feeling a little uncomfortable. "I will always care about Noah, Case. And I want him to be happy too."

"I know you do."

Luke jammed his hands in his pockets. The last thing he wanted to do was to think about Noah after the night he had with Reid. Looking to lighten the mood, Luke slyly added, "if it's any consolation, you will always be my favorite fake boyfriend!"

Casey roared with laughter. "I better be, man. I was an AWESOME fake boyfriend."

Before Luke had the chance to reply, the door opened and all of a sudden he heard the voice that caused his heart to flutter.

"You. Little Hughes. Nurse Gretchen in room 243 needs help with a sponge bath. Go assist her before she starts crying. Again."

Luke, still with his back to Reid, looked at Casey, with a slight grin on his face. "You don't want to keep her waiting," he winked.

Casey fake smiled at Reid and glared at Luke. "You're lucky you got laid last night…" his voice drifting as he hurriedly walked past Luke and Reid.

Once Casey left the room, Luke took a deep breath and slowly turned to face Reid.

"Hi," he said shyly, smiling softly at his handsome doctor.

"Hi you back." Reid took a step closer to Luke. "I can't stop thinking about you," he said, his voice low and masked with desire.

"You can't?" Luke said in awe, his hands still in his pockets.

Reid took another step closer so that they were only inches apart. He licked his lips and gently placed his left hand on Luke's face. "No, I can't."

Luke wrapped his arms around Reid's waist and pulled him closer. "Neither can I," he said huskily, pulling him into a tender kiss.

It took Luke approximately 4 seconds to realize he was in love with Reid. It took Reid approximately 3 seconds. And it took both men 5 seconds to realize this was their forever.

They pulled away from the kiss and Reid gently kissed Luke's nose.

"I love you."


End file.
